Alone in the Dark
by Chibi Rose Angel
Summary: Unless you've traveled down the road of loneliness before, then you can not even begin to understand what it means to be alone. Completely and utterly alone in the world with no one to depend on is the worst feeling in the world.


**_Author's Notes_**: This story is going to be told from Mikey's point of view entirely. Also this will depict a serious Mikey. If a serious Mikey is not your cup of tea then I apologize in advance. It's almost a look into his mind kind of story. This one shot may seem disturbing but also intriguing.

**_Disclaimer_**: When dogs start talking then I'll own the TMNT franchise.

It's almost time for morning practice and I haven't had an ounce of sleep. I just wish I could stay in bed today, but since I'm not sick or injured, I know Leo and the others are just going to give me shell about it, so I began my day as usual. I get up and start getting dressed like every other day. Today, however, I have some spare time before I have to go to the dojo, so I sit down on my bed and begin to reflect over those dreams I've been having.

For quite some time, I've been having these strange and freaky dreams. And in each one, there's some kind of symbolic meaning in it. I can never figure out the meaning though because I never get to finish the dreams. I can't possibly tell the others about this. They'll only brush it off as me reading one too many comic books or something. It's not fair! For once, I'd like someone, anyone, to take me seriously.

I don't ask for much. A little attention here, a little support there, and the occasional pizza but as of late, I can not help but feel as though, that there is a greater danger looming ahead in our future. I don't want to sound like Raph but I'm beginning to think that we were never meant to be happy. Mutated freaks such as us ourselvesdon't deserve the right to be happy.

No, we're not even allowed to enjoy the same privileges as humans are simply because we're different. It's not like we just up and decided to mutate or anything. I long to be a part of the human world but in my current form I know that this will never be the case.

As long as I am a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, I will always be looked upon as some sort of monster. Even though, my brothers and I do our very best to protect New York City, it's never enough. There's an old saying that goes something like this: Darned if you do and darned if you don't. In our case, that couldn't be any truer.

No matter what we do or say, society will always view us as threats. Perhaps it's only a matter of time before we're discovered. I shudder to think of what would happen if that day were to ever come.

I'm getting sidetracked by all of these thoughts running through my mind. I should probably tell you what happens in each dream right? All right, but you asked for it.

In the first dream, Leo, Raph, Donnie and I are fighting against the Foot. It starts off as a typical fight. Us kicking their butts with no sweat and then all of a sudden, my brothers are somehow separated from me. They've been captured by the Shredder and they have no weapons to defend themselves. That means he can pretty much do whatever he pleases with them.

I'm the only one left standing and I have two options. I can fight and try to save my brothers or I can flee and try to come back for them. Before I can decide on my course of action, I always wake up at that point. Frustrating isn't it?

In the second dream, I'm in some sort of white room that's completely bare. There's no furniture, pictures, television, or comic books. I began walking around and calling out for someone and then out of nowhere, my brothers appear and began attacking me.

I can usually hold my own against one of my brothers, but the three of them together are an entirely different story! As the fight ensues, I manage to counterattack each of their attacks. During the middle of our fight, I see Oroku Saki standing a distance's away. As I try to make my way to him, a weapon pierces my chest. At this point in the dream, I awaken again.

In the third dream, I'm mediating with Master Splinter. Everything is calm and quiet in the lair until things start falling apart. And I mean literally falling apart. The lair is collapsing around us and some kind of way, Master Splinter gets stuck in the debris.

I'm trying to dig him out in vain and right when it seems as though, there's no hope, this bright light appears and with it, I also hear a voice. The voice is soothing and tranquil. It tells me not to worry and that all will be okay. Once again though, before anything else happens, I wake up.

In the fourth and final dream, April and Casey are getting married. Don't ask me why I'm dreaming about their wedding because even I don't know the answer to that one. As they're exchanging wedding vows, the church bursts into flames. Everyone is trying to find a way out but when they discover, there is none, they began to despair and panic. Right when things are about to get real messy though, we end up saving everyone.

As we're all standing outside of the church, in broad daylight mind you, news channel vans from every different company arrive and began questioning us. It's almost like they don't even know or better yet realize that we're mutated turtles with humanistic capabilities.

I never know what happens after that because I end up waking up again. Maybe my brothers were right when they said I've always been an oddball but this is just too much. How I am ever supposed to find out what these dreams mean if I can never finish them?

To be totally honest, I haven't felt this alone and unstable in quite some time. Usually, I try to brush aside these sort of feelings but something is telling me not to. You can call it my animal instincts, a gut feeling, or whatever you like, but one thing's for sure, I hate the fact that I'm always alone in each dream.

Not alone in the physical sense of alone, but emotionally and mentally I'm alone. I can't tell any oneabout these dreams but at the same time I'm frightened by the potential warnings or messages contained within each one. The only dream that I'm not truly alone in is the fourth dream but it still doesn't make any sense to me.

I'm deathly afraid of being alone so why is it that in three of the four dreams, I'm alone? Is this some kind of way of getting me to realize that I'm being too dependent on others? Or is this just my imagination working in overdrive?

At any rate, I don't think I'll ever quite know the answers to these dreams. Unless, they manage to come true, which I highly doubt but then again no one ever expected four baby turtles to mutate into Ninjistu warriors either.

Pushing these confusing thoughts into the furthest corner of my mind, I plaster a fake smile on my face and began my walk to the dojo. Today is going to be like every other day. A day in which, I will continue to act the part of the clown, with no one being the wiser to the pain in my heart.

One of these days, perhaps I'll find that one person who will take me seriously and help me shed this mask that I've been wearing for solong. Until that day comes, however, I'm afraid that I'll never ever be able to truly be myself.


End file.
